Home under the stars
by fatelesskitten
Summary: At the end. A last conversation between friends and enemies.


**Disclaimer: **not mine. I'm just playing with them

**Warnings: **character death, not betaed, maybe slight shounen-ai but it doesn't have to be

* * *

In the end he did come home. Somewhere in the night around him he could hear the light noises of a celebration. A celebration because he was dieing . And it was their right to do so. He had attacked them, had done what his brother had tried so desperately to avoid. Revenge sang in his blood, it enflamed his soul and there was nothing and no one that could have stopped this fire. He had wanted Konoha to pay. Pay for destroying his family and even more so for making his beloved brother pay the price. He did have his revenge. At least part of it. Both Kakashi and Sakura had died by his hand. There were countless of other Shinobi of Konoha that had stained his hands red. But those two stood out in ways he could not explain even to himself. He didn't care about them. The last of these useless emotions had left him after he found out about his brothers hell. There was just something about the despair, the quiet anger he had seen in Sakuras eyes and the hopeless resignation that had turned Kakashi into a deadly enemy. He had always wondered who Sakuras anger had been for. For herself? Or maybe for her childhood dreams that finally died the second she looked into his eyes and saw only ebony that held no light but the freezing fire of hate. But maybe it was neither of those two. Maybe the anger was not for herself at all but for someone else. Because there was someone else. The one he had never thought about. The one he could never allow himself to think about. The one who in the end defeated him and sliced his nonexistent heart to pieces with his light.

He had to cough and blood ran down his mouth. The copper taste was familiar. But in the past most of the time it had not been his own blood he tasted. And wasn't it ironic? He had become so powerful and untouchable that he had forgotten how much it hurt and stung to lose. Despite the situation he had to smirk. Because it stung even more to lose against someone who had always been dead last. He closed his eyes to escape the stars and the moon that were too beautiful for someone like him. He preferred to die in darkness just like he had preferred to live in it.

"You know, you're a real bastard."

His eyes snapped open again at the surprising sound of a voice that had shouted words of hate at him just a short time ago.

"What you're not even going to talk to me when you're dieing? Not that you deserve anything but a painful and lonely death , you asshole." it came again.

"What do you want?" he answered complete avoid of emotion. The wind whispered in the trees around him only to be interrupted by a snort.

"What do I want? Well, originally it was my plan to watch you die so I could savour the experience for the rest of my life. But I've changed my mind. Now that I've seen how pathetic you are I want to ask a few questions before I watch you die."

"Hn" was the not very welcoming answer. He could almost imagine the frustrated scowl on the others face at that.

"Well, now that we've established that you're still a socially retarded bastard I can the rest of my live peacefully" came the sarcastic reply. "What's up, didn't you practice the fine art of talking while you were with Orochimaru? Why is that? Was he more interested in using his tongue in other ways?"

He didn't even acknowledge that one. The wind was getting stronger and carried with it the faint smell of burnt flesh.

A slow exhale. "Why?" Nothing more. It wasn't necessary. That one world described every single feeling the both of them ever had. Still, that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for his guest.

"Why, what? Why are you such an idiot? Well. It could be because you have the brain capacity of a ramen bowl."

"Dammit Sasuke! Can't you ever be easy? …I just want to know why. Why did you betray us? Why did your dead family always matter so much more to you than any person alive that loved you. And why did you kill them? Were we really that meaningless to you?" the voice cracked at that.

"I didn't kill you, did I?" silence was all that could be heard. It hung between them like the years they had spent away from each other. Separating them more than anything else ever could.

"…Naruto? " he had one last question of his own. Only one before he would leave this world forever.

"Do you really hate me?"

For a long time there was nothing. Then a movement caught his eye. Blond hair and eyes so blue not even a summer sky could compare appeared in front of him. Those eyes used to tell everyone who looked at them just how their owner felt. Every heartache used to be written in them like words in a book. Now he couldn't recognize anything in them. There was no joy or love in them. But also no hatred. Then they softened and the blond took one of Sasukes blood stained hands into his own tanned ones. And that was all the answer he would get. Had his friend actually spoken the words it would have been too much of a betrayal of his dead friends. A slight smile stole over his lips. He interlaced their fingers and kept his gaze on the sun in front of him. He wasn't good enough to die under the moon and the stars but he was loved enough to die gazing at the sun. He could feel how his life was leaving him. Even though fatigue was urging his eyes to close his gaze didn't waver. Here at the end with his only friend and greatest rival he finally found peace. And he was home.


End file.
